


Ficlets

by Crookes



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hickeys, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crookes/pseuds/Crookes
Summary: A collection of Last Kingdom ficlets, tags to be updated as I go.
Relationships: Finan/Uhtred of Bebbanburg, Gisela/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Comments: 33
Kudos: 35





	1. Stones

**Author's Note:**

> First fic is thanks to Kirsten & the enablers, you're a constant inspiration ❤️

Finan couldn’t feel his hands anymore but he kept moving because he didn’t want to think about what would happen when he stopped. The sky had turned burnt orange and he forced one foot in front of the other, desperate to complete his task before he lost the light.

The shore line stretched out in front of him and each time he had to go further and further to find what he needed. His breath had been laboured and ragged for a while now, his aging body protesting against being pushed beyond its limits. He couldn’t remember how long he had been out here, just tuned the horrible sounds of his exhausted body out, focusing instead on the crashing of the waves.

He had to finish, if he didn’t. If he didn’t….

_There._

A smooth, flat stone with a vein of white running crookedly through it, such a dark grey that it looked almost black in the low light. It was no bigger than the palm of his hand but he had already found all the larger stones he could. What he needed now was smaller stones to lay on top.

They could not be common or plain, they should be befitting of a Lord, of the greatest man he had ever known.

Finan stumbled slightly as he reached down to pick the stone up, startled by the jagged flare of hurt that swept through his chest and crawled up his throat.

_Don’t think. Keep going._

The sky dimmed by degrees until finally night wrapped around him and he had laid a pile of stones that reached his knees. A cairn.

It was not how it was usually done, no body lay beneath, already burned, a day ago perhaps, Finan was struggling to keep hold of the thread of time. He was aware only of four decades of memories collapsing in on each other.

He had received only blank, uncomprehending stares when he had muttered about building a cairn and left Bebbanburg’s keep but it had felt necessary. A show of respect to Uhtred’s spirit, a wish for him to find peace, an exorcism of Finan’s own grief.

Selfishly he hoped also that when the time came for someone to build his cairn it would create a bridge for Uhtred’s spirit to meet his in the afterlife no matter where each of them ended up.

Now that it was done, Finan felt the last of his strength leave him and slumped to the ground next to it. He hoped that Uhtred would see it, hoped that he would be pleased.

He gathered the bracken he had collected earlier and sparked a fire. Bebbanburg was only a looming shadow on the cliffside now and the sea had turned inky black but he would stay through the night.

He would accompany Uhtred on one last adventure.

And if the grief overwhelmed him then, if his hitching sobs echoed in the air with no response then only the two of them need know.


	2. Hickeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff that wouldn't leave my brain till I wrote it

To Finan’s annoyance it was Sihtric who first noticed.

Annoyance because Sihtric would definitely never let him live it down.

“You get in a fight with the bedbugs last night, Finan?” Sihtric smirked.

They were sat on a low wall near the pier, taking a break between helping the townsfolk shore up the river defences. It was hot enough that Finan had left his jerkin back at home, wearing only a light tunic.

“What?” Finan asked, confused by the sudden turn of conversation and lethargic from the humidity and the hard work.

“Certainly looks like somethings been chomping on you,” Sihtric chuckled, gesturing to his neck.

Osferth blinked at the both of them wide-eyed, he stood from his perch and walked round to see where Sihtric was peering.

“Oh that looks bad, do you need some lye to wash your sheets Finan?” Osferth offered kindly.

Finan clapped a hand to the side of his neck, it did feel a little tender.

“No thanks Osferth, I know just how to deal with this particular bedbug,” Finan growled. Sihtric was still laughing.

Finan left them to it, already stomping back to the main hall.

There was thankfully no-one around when he got there.

“Uhtred!”

“What?! Oh it’s you,” Uhtred grinned down at him from the top balcony and headed down the stairs, not in the least dissuaded by Finan’s glare.

Uhtred reached out to him once he was standing in front of Finan but Finan was not inclined to be distracted, pushing Uhtred back with an irate jab of his finger to Uhtred’s chest.

“Anything you might have forgotten to tell me this morning?”

“Don’t think so?” Uhtred asked, confused.

“No? Not even the fact that you were letting me walk out of here with my neck like this,” Finan waved hysterically at the bruises that tracked from his jawline to his collarbone.

Uhtred’s eyes widened in understanding, then he smirked.

“You didn’t seem to mind last night,” Uhtred pointed out. Finan punched him in the arm, “Ow! What the hell was that for?” Uhtred cried, ducking as Finan went to punch him again.

“What was that for? What was that for?! Sihtric is still out there cackling his damn ass off, that’s what that was for!” Finan yelled at him.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad,” Uhtred tried to calm him down even as he pulled a chair in between them to prevent Finan from attacking him further.

Finan, seeing his path blocked, grabbed an empty plate from the table and lobbed it at Uhtred’s head instead. Uhtred ducked but he was laughing now.

“Would you-” Uhtred began, ducking a flying cup this time, “would you feel better if – wait – stop!” Finan finally paused though he had chased Uhtred halfway round the table. Uhtred held his hands up in surrender and approached Finan carefully, still attempting to supress his laughter so as not to have the jug currently in Finan’s hand thrown at him.

“Would you feel better if you got to do the same to me?” Uhtred grinned finally, Finan rolled his eyes in exasperation but didn’t say no.

Uhtred took that as a good sign and came closer. Carefully he pressed his fingers to the bruises along Finan’s neck and noticed with more than a little satisfaction that Finan shuddered slightly.

“Fine,” Finan huffed, “you win this time, but I’m not letting you out of here till you’re absolutely covered,” Finan grinned viciously.

“Oh I can definitely work with that,” Uhtred smirked back, already feeling the hunger pool low in his belly.

“And next time, just somewhere less obvious alright?” Finan grumbled.

“Promise,” Uhtred answered distractedly and leaned in to take Finan’s lips between his, his hand still pressed against Finan’s neck.


	3. Mother

Uhtred found himself staring at Gisela at times like this when she was with the children. She was rocking Stiorra on her lap, stroking gentle fingers through their daughters hair whilst she told a story to young Uhtred, the boys face a picture of fascination and delight.

Uhtred wondered if he had ever looked at someone like that as a boy. His step-mother Gytha perhaps, before she had started insisting he should be a priest and he had disappointed her by balking at the idea.

He had no memory of his own mother, dead in almost the same breath that she gave him life, but his brother would tell him about her sometimes. Before the weight of their father’s expectation drove a wedge between them.

She had light hair, his brother had told him, long and tied up in braids that always became messy by the evening. His brother admitted he had hated her at first, still mourning the loss of his own mother but she had been kind and quick to laugh and he warmed to her. Uhtred wondered if he would meet his mother in the next life or if Valhalla and Heaven were too far separated.

Ragnar’s wife, Sigrid, was gone now too though by the time Uhtred came to her he had believed himself too grown up for a mother and she had her own children to love and care for. He believed that Sigrid was fond of him, swayed by the elder Ragnar’s own fondness. She at least he could embrace warmly in Valhalla but he had not wanted her to be his mother and she had not tried to be.

Uhtred went and placed a gentle kiss on Gisela’s head, grateful that they too would be together in Valhalla when their time came. If the gods had any mercy Uhtred would die first, he did not know if he could survive the loss otherwise.

“Take Stiorra?” Gisela asked, looking at him with a sad smile, as if knowing his thoughts, knowing that he needed comfort.

She always knew him too well.

“Come here, little one,” Uhtred smiled softly at Stiorra and lifted her from her mother’s lap. She blinked sleepily at him and let herself be carried as Uhtred pulled a stool over and held her close to him.

Gisela held her arms out to young Uhtred with a quick smile and their son clambered into her lap.

“Oof you’re getting big, I think we need to stop feeding you!” Gisela exclaimed, tickling his side whilst young Uhtred laughed in delight.

Gisela continued her story of the Norn’s and Uhtred let the lilt of her voice and the warmth of Stiorra’s little body curled up against his chest wash over him. Motherless he may have been but his children were not and he would do anything to keep it that way. 


	4. Blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bellwetherr :)

This wasn’t quite where Uhtred had imagined ending the night when he had dragged Finan to shore with him. His ship was still at the coast, his men no doubt huddled beneath the benches to keep out of the rain and Uhtred had taken Finan a little ways inland with him to scope out where the storm had landed them.

The only building they had found was this small farmhouse, owned it seemed by a woman who was apparently far too welcoming of two sodden warriors on her doorstep in the middle of the night.

The silver had no doubt helped and Uhtred had spotted an impressive looking battle-axe propped up behind the door but he was still impressed by how this woman had managed out here on her own when she had opened her door so willingly to them.

He was more baffled however by how she had immediately wrapped warm blankets around their rain-damp shoulders and pushed hot bowls on stew into their hands without an ounce of self-consciousness. 

Uhtred and Finan found themselves sat on a bag of grain, shoulders pressed against each other as they dug into their meal.

The woman, barely older than them, looked on with a satisfied smile.

“That’s better now, eh?” she said as she surveyed her handiwork.

“Much, thank you…?”

“Aelyn,” she answered the implied question, “if you need more blankets just let me know, you both look soaked through, rest here for the night and you can do whatever needs doing in the morning.”

“Thank you Aelyn,” Uhtred repeated.

“I’ll be retiring for the night, work to do in the morning, you can leave the bowls on the side there once you’re done,” she smiled kindly at them and left to a side room.

Finan swallowed his mouthful a little too quickly and just about managed to choke out a ‘goodnight’, Uhtred biting his lip so as not to laugh at him.

The stew was gone before they could blink, both of them hungrier than they had realised and Uhtred rose, taking both his bowl and Finan’s over to the side.

He returned, slumping down onto the bags of grain alongside Finan. They had slept on far worse and the blankets were of a thick wool, keeping the night chill at bay.

Uhtred pulled his closer about his shoulders, enjoying the comfort of it.

“Nothing to do but sleep I suppose,” Finan commented.

“Sleep sounds wonderful,” Uhtred agreed.

“I’d have thought you might want something else given it’s been a while since we’ve been alone,” Finan grinned at him.

“We are not quite alone,” Uhtred chuckled, “and I’ve spent half the day navigating Rán’s temper, I’m exhausted.”

Finan snuck a kiss anyway, slow and heady before pulling Uhtred to lie down next to him. He arranged the blankets around them both and Uhtred fell asleep to the sound of the rain and the slow beat of Finan’s heart.


	5. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to try and do something with this but I have too many WIP's as it is so into the ficlet dump it goes

They exist between the spaces. They have both known this for as long as they have known each other.

They exist in shared smiles, a hand lingering on a shoulder, in synchronicity of thought.

Uhtred felt sometimes that it was so rooted in him that to try to remove it would be to remove the breath from his lungs.

There are no chains on them, no oaths tying them to each other but they are bound all the same.

It is everyday a choice and no choice at all because how could they choose different.

It frightened Uhtred, this need, this reliance on the constancy of Finan’s presence. They did not speak of it, they did not have to. It was half a thought spoken into the wind, echoed back.

 _One day,_ Uhtred would tell himself, one day he would lay it all bare. But their lives went on, the Norns continued to spin their fates at the foot of Yggdrasil and time passed.

He knew that his face had become care-worn only because he saw those same cares reflected in Finan’s face.

They were getting older and Uhtred was tired.

It was a starless night, Uhtred’s breath misted in front of him as he returned to his now quiet hall. A battle had been won, men had been lost, and they had ridden home.

Uhtred’s sword felt heavy on his back, laden with blood. Exhaustion bowed his shoulders and his feet moved haltingly as he made his way to the stoked fire at the centre of the hall.

It was dark enough that Uhtred did not see Finan sitting there until he was almost upon him.

Finan looked up when he heard him.

“I can leave?”

“No,” Uhtred stayed him. With clumsy fingers Uhtred removed Serpent-Breath from his back and the cloak from his shoulders, laying them down on the nearest bench.

He sat, leg pressed against Finan’s in a quiet plea for comfort.

They watched the fire crackle and spit in silence, letting the warmth settle into their bones as their breaths synchronised.

Gently Uhtred took Finan’s hand in his, reacquainting himself with the sword callouses, the scars.

He held on and let it ground him. Finan sagged against him, a rattling sigh escaping him.

They were tired, imperfect men. They existed between the spaces, in the silence between dusk and dawn, in the calm after battle, in shared breath and shared thought.

They did not need to speak it. Tomorrow they would resume their roles, FInan at Uhtred’s back and Uhtred at Finan’s, but here and now they could just be.


	6. Rainstorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the avoidance of confusion Osbert is our Uhtred before he became heir and was renamed, and 'Uhtred' is his older brother before he - well...died
> 
> Uhtred Sr aka their father is an asshole as always but I always liked the idea that the brothers were close

Osbert ducked and weaved through Bebbanburg’s courtyard like only a small child could, a few servants yelled after him for almost tripping them up but he was too caught up in the joy of having the afternoon to himself to notice.

He had spent all morning cooped up in Beocca’s small room scratching words onto paper that still seemed like nonsense to him. His father had dropped in to supervise for a while and every time he got something wrong he would cuff him about the ear.

Even Beocca seemed uncomfortable but he couldn’t say anything, Osbert’s father was the Lord of Bebbanburg and his rule was absolute.

Osbert couldn’t care less that his ear was still red, he had been dismissed for the day and that meant he could do as he liked.

He skidded to a halt just outside the practice yard, sure enough his brother Uhtred was there.

He seemed so grown up to Osbert but he wasn’t a scary adult like his father and his guards, or a boring adult like Beocca and his stepmother. He was fun, like the blacksmith that told him stories of the old gods.

Osbert loved him.

“You’re hovering Osbert,” Uhtred called over to him, pausing in his movements, his sword coming to rest at his side.

“I want to go for a ride,” Osbert barrelled up to him now that he wasn’t in imminent danger of being accidentally maimed, an exuberant grin on his face.

“And you are here because you want me to take you?” His brother asked, he laughed softly when Osbert nodded enthusiastically, already tugging at his sleeve.

Uhtred sighed and glanced between his sword and the practice yard, Osbert knew their father was always making Uhtred practice but it was only one afternoon!

Uhtred looked back at him and seemed to notice his reddened ear, he brought a cold hand to it and Osbert flinched a little.

“Father?” Uhtred asked gently.

Osbert shrugged and looked away but that was answer enough.

“Alright, wait here, I’ll put this stuff away and then we can ride as far as you’d like,” Uhtred smiled at him.

“All the way to Frankia!” Osbert exclaimed.

“I do not think the horse can swim but we will see how far we get,” Uhtred laughed and went to store his weapons away. By the time he was back Osbert was bouncing on the balls of his feet again, eager for adventure.

He followed Uhtred to the stables and waited to the side as Uhtred saddled the large brown mare he favoured.

“One moment,” Uhtred told him and ducked out of the stables, leaving Osbert perched on a bay hale. He was carrying a small bundle when he returned and tucked it under his cloak.

“Come on then,” Uhtred lifted him up onto the horse with ease and Osbert shuffled up to the front of saddle as Uhtred climbed up behind him. They were soon at the gates waiting whilst a guard let them out and then they were away.

Osbert gasped in delight as Uhtred coaxed the horse into a gallop, the air whooshing against his cheeks and the land passing by them in a rush.

As the distance between them and Bebbanburg stretched out Uhtred slowed the horse and they idled slowly across the countryside, hills ahead and behind.

Osbert was watching a flock of birds make their way across the sky when he felt the first drop. And then the second and the third.

He raised his hands up as if trying to catch the raindrops as they fell faster and faster, delighted by the sensation and the smell of damp earth that rose around them.

Uhtred pulled his cloak up around him to keep off the worst of it.

“Hold on,” Uhtred told him and he pushed the horse back into a gallop, heading for a large oak tree on the horizon.

Cloak or not they were both drenched by the time they reached the small amount of shelter that the tree offered. Uhtred dismounted and lifted Osbert from the horse after him. He took his cloak off and laid it on the ground, both of them slumping against the tree as they watched the rain pour down around them.

Osbert was still grinning, he loved the thunderous sound of the sudden rainstorm and tried to remember if it was Odin or Thor who controlled weather like this. He would ask the blacksmith when he got a chance.

“We should go back when it clears up,” Uhtred told him, “Father will kill me if we both catch a fever.”

“He won’t, you’re his hair,” Osbert replied with all the confidence of a six year old.

“Heir,” Uhtred corrected, laughing, “here, have something to eat at least,” Uhtred pulled out the bundle he had grabbed earlier and unwrapped it to reveal two freshly baked buns he had nabbed from the kitchens.

Osbert practically inhaled his and Uhtred poked his cheek when he’d swallowed the last bite.

“You’ll get fat if you eat that fast,” Uhtred teased.

“Will not!”

“Will too!”

“Will not! I’m gonna be even bigger and stronger than you, just you watch,” Osbert stuck his tongue out at his brother and Uhtred stuck his tongue out back before laughing and ruffling Osbert’s hair.

Convinced he had won the argument Osbert settled against Uhtred’s arm contentedly, slowly lulled into sleep by the warmth of his brother next to him and the sound of rain around them.

Uhtred smiled sadly down at his little brother curled up against his side, there would be precious few afternoons like this in the future. He was considered a man now and their father was pushing him to practice more, take on more responsibility, prove himself a worthy heir.

And he would prove himself he vowed, he would, because only when he was Lord of Bebbanburg could he rule the keep with a kinder hand and protect Osbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little longer but as always I have a lot of feelings. A moment of silence for the little kid Uhtred nee Osbert once was before the world got to him :(
> 
> Also if anyone's interested the reason the first-born son/heir of Bebbanburg has to be named 'Uhtred' is because of the way the Bebbanburg land grants are written so it's half tradition and half legal - to be named 'Uhtred' was to claim the land rights to Bebbanburg
> 
> Naming the second-born son Osbert is just tradition I think 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed! Comments are as always super appreciated and make the rest of my work-eat-sleep existence worth it


	7. Apples

Uhtred woke to a day as any other. He was warm in his furs but there was work to be done.

He dressed, pissed, rinsed his mouth out with ale and pulled a sheep-skin cloak about his shoulders before slowly making his way from his chambers through the great hall to the lower courtyard.

Bebbanburg was already full of bustle, water being drawn from the well, men practicing with sword and shield, children chasing each other to the Skull Gate and back.

Uhtred waved to the smith, who was steadying a horse he was re-shoeing, and shielded his eyes against the rising sun to look up at the ramparts. They were expecting traders, had been expecting them for a few days but the Northumbrian sea had been restless lately.

He smiled as he saw who was up there and went towards the stairs.

“You do know you’re not required to be on guard duty,” Uhtred grinned.

“Who will keep the enemies of Bebbanburg at bay if not me?” Finan smiled back.

“An old man like you? I doubt you would do more than fart in our enemies direction.”

“And still kill half of them,” Finan winked, “besides if I’m old, you’re old.”

Uhtred elbowed him with a chuckle, they were no longer young men it was true, more grey than black in their beards but Uhtred was happy enough.

“Any sign?” he asked, diverting Finan’s attention back to the expanse of sea that lay beyond Bebbanburg’s walls.

“Aye, over there,” Finan answered pointing towards the horizon where Uhtred could just make out the dark smudge of a set of sails, “there’s a good wind, they’ll be here within the hour.”

Uhtred nodded and leaned back against the ramparts, content to wait and enjoy the simple pleasures of a sea breeze and the morning sun.

When the ship was pulling into the harbour they headed down to meet it.

Uhtred let Finan go to greet the captain, the Irishman was fierce enough at bartering without Uhtred needing to intervene and the trader was well known to them, always stopped by Bebbanburg every three months as he made his rounds along the coast, he would give them a fair deal.

Uhtred watched the back and forth between Finan and the trader with an amused smile and waited.

Finally the captain threw his hands up, shouting out what sounded like a Frisian curse and ordered his crewmen to start unloading barrels.

Finan lifted the lid of the first one, picked something out and walked back over to Uhtred.

“Apples!” He grinned, throwing the one he had grabbed into the air and catching it again.

“You bartered for apples? There’s apple trees just south of the gates!” Uhtred complained.

“You know as well as I there’s only a few trees and they’re always picked clean by the surrounding tenants,” Finan rolled his eyes and hopped up onto the low wall Uhtred was leaning against.

Uhtred humphed but Finan was too used to him to pay any mind and dug out a knife to slice off some of the apple. He crunched it happily whilst Uhtred watched him sceptically.

“You sure you don’t want some?” Finan asked, the teasing lilt to his voice implying he knew that Uhtred did.

“Fine,” Uhtred sighed, holding out his hand. Finan sliced off another chunk but bypassed Uhtred’s hand, bringing it to his mouth instead.

Uhtred took it from him, watching Finan carefully as Finan’s finger brushed against his bottom lip.

Uhtred ate it slowly, enjoying the tangy burst of sweetness on his tongue and Finan’s eyes on his.

“What else do we need to do today?” Uhtred asked when he had finished.

“Exercise the horses,” Finan shrugged, “can probably wait till this afternoon.”

“Good,” Uhtred affirmed and pulled Finan from his perch. There weren’t many places in the fortress that were private but Uhtred knew them all and soon had Finan away from prying eyes.

The apple had been dropped somewhere along the way but Uhtred didn’t mind. He could taste it on Finan’s tongue.


	8. Home

It was time for Stiorra to return home. Uhtred would have been happy with her staying another two weeks but she had her own responsibilities now.

He had ensured they had more than enough provisions for the road, fresh horses and plenty of furs, though they were barely into Autumn. Stiorra had accused him of fussing as he overlooked the preparations, he gave her his best stern look but she only laughed.

She turned back to take Uhtred’s newest grandchild from the arms of the nursemaid and Finan wandered to his side.

“It is not so far to Eoferwic and you know she is every bit as fierce as you or I. Besides, she has her household guard with her, Stiorra and the babes will be just fine,” Finan reassured him.

Uhtred did know that but it was Stiorra, and though she would likely tease him mercilessly if he were to say it aloud, he loved her more than life itself.

“Will you go with her?” Uhtred asked.

“If it will remove those wrinkles from your forehead,” Finan grinned, “I’ll grab my things.”

Uhtred nodded at him gratefully and Finan clapped him on the shoulder warmly before leaving him to it.

Bebbanburg’s lower courtyard was packed and the warm smell of the horses filled Uhtred’s nose as he weaved through the crowd to embrace Stiorra one last time before she began her journey.

“I will see you soon, you should visit us for the solstice, Sigtryggr has a large feast planned,” Stiorra told him, holding onto him tightly.

“I would like that,” Uhtred pressed a kiss to her temple and let her go with a fond smile.

“Will you say goodbye to your grandfather?” Stiorra prompted her eldest daughter, Gisela, who was clinging to her leg. Gisela looked up at Uhtred with the wide eyes she had inherited from her mother and grandmother and hid further behind Stiorra.

“She still thinks you are the mighty and ferocious Lord Uhtred,” Stiorra chuckled, “she has not yet figured out that you’re a soft touch.”

“Please do not be spreading that about, every young fool looking to make a reputation will be knocking on my door.”

“I must do something to keep you entertained in your old age, Uncle Finan cannot carry the burden all on his own,” Stiorra teased, lifting Gisela into the cart to sit with her nurse and the baby.

“I have all of Bebbanburg to manage, I am plenty entertained,” Uhtred rolled his eyes, “off with you before you get me in more trouble.”

“I’m going,” she laughed and pulled herself up onto her horse, “take care Father.”

“And you daughter,” Uhtred smiled. Stiorra nudged her horse towards the head of the column and Uhtred waved to the guards to open the gate.

He turned to see if Finan was following and saw him leading his horse toward him.

“Try not to be too bored without me,” Finan smiled at him.

“Why are you and Stiorra so concerned that I am bored suddenly?” Uhtred huffed in exasperation making Finan laugh.

Finan turned his body slightly, leaning in to shelter them from view as he clasped Uhtred’s hand.

“I’ll get them home safe and return to you before you know it,” he promised.

“Be sure that you do,” Uhtred squeezed his hand, he wanted to lean closer, chase the comfort of Finan’s breath against his but made himself step back and let go.

Finan seemed to know anyway, he always did somehow, and smiled at him before mounting his horse to follow after Stiorra through the gates.

Uhtred stood in the courtyard long after the gates were closed behind them.

The days passed and to Uhtred’s chagrin he _was_ bored, his son was away collecting rents from the tenants along the border to learn the business of being a Lord and without Stiorra’s smile and Finan’s laughter the fortress felt unbearably drear.

He kept himself busy but he could only inspect the granary stores so many times.

A week slouched past and Uhtred knew he could not expect Finan back so soon but he watched for everyone that came to the main gate anyway. Another week and his son returned but still no Finan, Uhtred the younger took one look at Uhtred’s face and announced they would be getting drunk, which Uhtred did gratefully.

It was another several days before Uhtred head a ruckus at the gates. He was brushing down Tintreg at the stables and paused for a moment when he heard from outside that someone had arrived.

He told himself it was probably just a wandering trader and went back to grooming Tintreg, stroking the horse’s nose soothingly as he whickered at the noise.

Murmured voices grew closer to the stables and Uhtred paused, that might have been an Irish lilt. He put the brush to the side and patted Tintreg before making his way outside.

He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face when he saw Finan standing there and was gratified when Finan turned away from Rorik and grinned back at him.

Rorik seemed to be inviting Finan to eat when Uhtred walked up to them.

“I’ll see he gets something to eat Rorik, you must be hungry after your journey?” Uhtred asked Finan.

“Definitely hungry,” Finan replied, eyes flicking over Uhtred.

Uhtred’s fingers twitched but he was well practised in appearing unaffected in public when it came to Finan and only nodded his thanks to Rorik before heading up to the main Hall, Finan following.

“No problems?” Uhtred asked.

“None at all, a nice quiet journey there and back, Sigtryggr sends his greetings,” Finan replied.

Uhtred hummed his acknowledgement as they got to the Hall, there were a few people around so Uhtred ducked into a side passage that led them on a slightly indirect route back to his rooms.

As soon as he knew they were alone he turned and pressed Finan against the nearest wall. He hovered there, resting their foreheads together and breathing in the scent he had so missed.

“You’re an idiot,” Finan chuckled and Uhtred could feel the vibration run through him, “you’re the one that asked me to go.”

“I was, am I not allowed to still miss you?” Uhtred breathed, nudging his nose against Finan’s.

“If you must,” Finan muttered, so close now that Uhtred could feel the brush of his lips as he smiled.

Uhtred closed the last of the distance between them, pulling Finan’s upper lip between his, softly at first before Finan dragged on the collar of his tunic to pull him closer.

Uhtred felt the tension of the last couple of weeks drain from him with every slick movement of Finan’s lips against his. It was both heat and comfort, familiar and new.

Finan’s hand had crept to the back of his neck as Uhtred chased the breath from his lungs, yielding to the incessant beat of his heart demanding more, closer, _more_.

Only the chaos of battle made Uhtred feel so alive as this but the taste of Finan’s tongue against his was vastly preferable. He sighed into the kiss, fingers following the line of Finan’s jaw beneath his beard and up to the shell of his ear.

Finan’s skin was warm beneath his touch and for a moment Uhtred wondered if he might spend the rest of his life doing just this, drinking down the soft breaths and stifled moans of his closest friend.

It was a wistful thought, there were always other responsibilities, other demands on his attention and for now the rumble of Finan’s stomach was demanding both of their attention.

Uhtred pulled back, though barely, eyes still lingering on Finan’s lips.

“I take it you are actually hungry then?”

“Aye, I could probably go for some stew but this seemed more important,” Finan laughed quietly. Uhtred groaned and buried his head into the crook of Finan’s neck.  
  
“I’m going to have to actually leave and get you something from the kitchens aren’t I?”  
  
“I’m pretty certain I am capable of getting something from the kitchens myself,” Finan muttered into his hairline fondly.

“No,” Uhtred raised his head to meet Finan’s gaze with a belaboured sigh, “you’ve travelled, I’ll get it.”

“Try to be quick,” Finan winked at him.

“Menace,” Uhtred grumbled, stealing one more kiss before he left to get food as promised, they had all night after all. 


	9. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a tumblr prompt: Finan celebrating Uhtred's birthday

“Uhtred! You’re needed!”

Uhtred looked up at Finan who had poked his head into the hall just as Uhtred sat down to eat.

“What’s wrong?”

“One of the mares is having a difficult birth, we need people to keep her still while Harald tries to pull the foal out.”

Uhtred looked mournfully at his plate of salted herrings for a moment before standing up to follow Finan to the stables, he grabbed a hunk of bread to eat on the way. If he was going to spend half his morning in the stables he at least needed something.

“Wasn’t the new boy meant to be helping out?” Uhtred asked.

“Sure he’s there but have you seen him, a gust of wind would knock the kid flat never mind a mare in distress. Not like you were doing anything today right? You may as well put some of those muscles to use,” Finan teased.

Uhtred shoved Finan, his friend just laughing at him.

~

It did end up taking most of the morning like Uhtred had predicted but both the mother and her foal were fine and healthy by the end of it.

Finan had run off once he was sure Uhtred had it in hand, something about promising to help Rorik with the division of crops. Uhtred was already making his way back to the hall to scrounge up some food to soothe his grumbling stomach when Finan found him again.

“Uhtred! Sihtric’s after you, two of the lads in training got in a fight, he wants you to talk to them.”

“Can it wait? I’m starving,” Uhtred griped.

“Not if you don’t want it to come to blows, I’ll grab you some food and meet you there,” Finan promised.

“Alright,” Uhtred sighed.

Sihtric was in the training yard as Finan had said, staring fiercely at two glum looking young men. They didn’t look like there was an immediate risk of them skewering each other but Sihtric greeted him gratefully all the same and Uhtred soon got the lads talking.

Apparently they both liked the same girl, Uhtred rubbed at his temples to ward off an impending headache and told them in no uncertain terms that they were idiots and the girl would choose whoever she liked herself. He sent them on their way under threat that if he caught them fighting again they would both be shovelling shit in the stables for a month.

Finan thankfully kept his promise and brought him a skein of ale and some bread and mutton and apples after. Sihtric had disappeared so Uhtred and Finan found somewhere quiet to sit and share the food, Uhtred filling him in on the quarrel between the recruits.

“If it’s who I think it is then I’m pretty sure she has her eye on Godwin from the kitchens,” Finan snickered.

Uhtred blinked at him then burst out laughing.

“To being young and foolish in love,” Uhtred toasted when he had recovered his breath. Finan returned the toast with a smile and Uhtred watched the crinkles at the corner of his friends eyes thinking he was perhaps still a fool in love, though not so young anymore.

“What’s the next emergency?” Uhtred asked when they were packing up.

“Hmm?” Finan turned to him, startled.

“Come on, you’ve had me rushing around most of the day, if there’s nothing else then I’m going home.”

“Well… I suppose now you mention it, there is one thing I could use your help with.”

“Sure there is, lead on then.”

~

“Really?”

“Yes really, go on.”

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Uhtred huffed but climbed up the ladder anyway.

“Me? I would never,” Finan protested though his smug grin said otherwise.

Uhtred glared at him but managed to get revenge when he started pulling off some of the old rotting thatch from the millers house and chucked it down at Finan without warning, the Irishman only just sidestepping it.

“Oi!”

“Anyone could do this, why do you need me to?” Uhtred called back down.

“You have longer arms!”

“Longer arms my arse, you’re barely shorter than me,” Uhtred muttered to himself.

He carried on anyway and by the time they were done the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon.

“I think that’s all of it, they can lay the new thatch tomorrow,” Uhtred turned to Finan, just catching a moving figure from the corner of his eye as he began to climb back down the ladder. “Was that Osferth?”

“Huh? No, no-one here but us, you seeing things now old man?” Finan deflected.

Uhtred squinted at him suspiciously but let it pass, his arms aching and his throat parched.

“You’re older than me remember,” Uhtred jabbed at Finan accusatorily when he reached the ground.

“Unlike you I only get better with age though,” Finan winked.

Uhtred rolled his eyes but found it difficult to disagree.

“Am I allowed to go home now?”

“Of course, who’s stopping you?”

Uhtred wasn’t even going to grace that with a response, just started walking back to the hall, Finan humming happily next to him.

~

When he opened the doors to the hall Finan’s antics fell into place. Most of the village was there, the fires roaring, the table laden with food and ale. They all cheered as he walked in and Uhtred turned to Finan with a warm smile.

“So this is what you’ve been up to.”

“Might as well celebrate you managing to stay alive another year, who knows how many you’ve got left,” Finan teased, slinging an arm round Uhtred’s shoulder and dragging him into the midst of the feast.

~

It was well into the night when the hall finally emptied, Uhtred’s stomach hurt from laughing, not helped by the sight of Sihtric carrying a distinctly green-looking Osferth out. Finan, who at some point had clambered onto the table to loudly sing an Irish song that no-one understood but they all tried to slur along with anyway, was now the last one remaining.

He was half slumped on the bench next to Uhtred as Uhtred picked at the last of the food.

“You fall asleep like that and you’ll hate yourself in the morning,” Uhtred nudged him.

“Sleep? Who’s sleeping? I can still drink all these kids under the table,” Finan declared, sitting up.

“I think your prides intact,” Uhtred snorted, “the _kids_ have all gone home already.”

“Oh, they have?”

“They have,” Uhtred laughed, “are you going too?”

“Do I have to?”

“No,” Uhtred shrugged, “I’m happy for the company.”

“Good,” Finan smiled, holding Uhtred’s gaze as he took the half-eaten honey cake from Uhtred’s hand and ate it himself.

“I hadn’t finished with that,” Uhtred told him archly.

“I know,” Finan grinned, licking his lips. Uhtred tried very hard not to track the movement but he had a feeling he failed from the way Finan was now scrutinising him.

He should leave, get up and go to bed but Finan hadn’t looked away yet so neither did Uhtred. Just sat there, every reason he had ever thought of not to act on the way he felt for his closest friend running through his mind.

His train of thought stuttered and died when Finan leaned close enough that Uhtred could smell the honey on his breath, he hovered there, letting Uhtred choose but Uhtred didn’t know how to choose otherwise.

He closed the distance between them, the taste of honey so much better from Finan’s lips. It was clumsy and rushed and Uhtred could feel the desperate tug of want in him when Finan laughed into it.

Uhtred tried to slow himself, memorise the heat of it, the sensation of Finan’s sword-calloused hand on the back of his neck but he was lost, still chasing after when Finan pulled back.

“Took you long enough,” Finan complained softly.

“Sorry,” Uhtred blinked, trying to focus beyond the buzzing need to pull Finan back to him.

Finan stood and Uhtred looked up at him, panicked.

“You’re leaving?”

“Do I look mad?” Finan huffed, “Actually no, don’t answer that, come on we’re both too old to be doing this on a damn bench.”

“Oh,” Uhtred grinned slyly, taking Finan’s hand and following him to bed.

Getting old wasn’t so bad really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever wanna send me a prompt or just say hi feel free, I'm [crookes-library](https://crookes-library.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :)


End file.
